bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hachigen Ushōda
| image = | race = Visored | birthday = September 9''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 257 cm (8'5") | weight = 377 kg (829 lbs.) | affiliation = Visored | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps, Soul Society | previous occupation = Vice-Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps | previous team = Kidō Corps | partner = None | previous partner = Tessai Tsukabishi | base of operations = Visored Warehouse, Karakura Town, Human World | relatives = N/A | education = N/A | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | signature skill = Kidō | manga debut = Volume 24, Chapter 214 | anime debut = Episode 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Takashi Nagasako | english voice = Joe Ochman | spanish voice = }} is a Visored, formerly the lieutenant of the Kidō Corps under Tessai Tsukabishi. He is usually referred to as . Appearance Hachi is a very large and rotund man. He wears a olive green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He has golden eyes, a pink mustache and hair with a black crossbone design in the center. During his time in Soul Society he wore a long purple mantle over standard Shinigami robes and his hair was styled into two small horns with black tips and he has the emblem of the Kidō Corps in the center. Personality Despite his unusual size, Hachi is actually a very kind and gentle man, quite subservient to the more authoritative members of the Visored and quite often obeys their commands, though with some quiet complaints. He enjoys the company of the equally kind-hearted Orihime Inoue, and is shown to be a very polite person, referring to Suì-Fēng as "Captain Suì-Fēng", though he had no need to address her as such, as he is neither her subordinate, nor a member of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 17 Hachi is also shown to be very intellectual and observant during his battles, such as his fight with the Segunda Espada Baraggan Luisenbarn, where he uses Baraggan's aging powers against him. History Approximately 100 years ago Hachi was the former Kidō Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps under then Kidō Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and was summoned by General Yamamoto to a meeting about the recent disappearances of high level Gotei 13 members.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 8-9 He was sent by the General to help the squad formed to discover what happened to the 9th Division investigation team.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 13 Hachi shows up just in time to stop a Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna from attacking Shinji Hirako by using Bakudō #75. "Gochūtekkan" to restrain her. He then comments on how fast the others are getting there. Hachi notices Love having a hard time fighting a Hollowfied Kensei Muguruma and uses Bakudō #63. "Sajo Sabaku" to restrain him as well. He asks Shinji what is going on and what has happened to Mashiro and Kensei, but then is noticeably surprised to see Kensei break out of his restraints. Hachi then states that he has never seen a level 63 Bakudō broken by physical strength alone.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 14-17 Shortly after Kensei escapes he goes to attack Lisa Yadōmaru but Hachi stops him by using Bakudō #99. "Kin". Shinji compliments Hachi on using such a high level spell, to which Hachi responds that he may have over did it a little. Shinji asks Hachi if he thinks he can fix it with Kidō; Hachi plainly states that he can not fix it if he doesn't know what the problem is. It is within that moment Hiyori starts coughing and becomes Hollowfied herself. A darkness falls around the rescue squad and they are attacked by a unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 8-15 The assailant is then found to be Tōsen, Kensei's 5th seat, who is acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen who is the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gives the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami, Captain Kisuke Urahara and Tessai show up and save them from destruction. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen make their escape and Tessai uses Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the Hollowfication process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku".Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed experiment, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. The Hollowfied Shinigami are sentenced to execution as Hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hachi and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Plot Arrancar arc Hachi first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Visored's warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 He along with the other Visored observes the fight between Ichigo and Shinji, and comments on how Ichigo is holding back when it is brought up that Shinji is holding back.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 16-17 Hiyori then tells Hachi to put up a another 5 layers to the barrier, to which he concedes to. He then watches Hiyori knock Shinji out of the way so she can engage in battle against Ichigo, she then complains to Hachi noting that she told him to to reinforce the barrier, he explains there wasn't enough time.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 19-21 Hachi watches as Hiyori explains the way the situation will work and how she will fight him. Hachi is seen shortly looking exhausted at trying to keep up the barrier, to which Mashiro asked if he was alright, he tells her no.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 2 & 6 He witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow surfaces and nearly chokes Hiyori to death, he, as well as the other Visored, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 12-17 Hachi later comes back to the secluded warehouse from shopping with Mashiro, bearing witness to the confrontation between Ichigo and Hiyori while the two train to suppress his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 9 He is noticeably surprised when Shinji raises his voice to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 12 Hachi is tasked by Shinji to put a double dislocation barrier around the warehouse while Ichigo and the Visored are fighting one on one.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 16-17 They take Ichigo's unconscious body down to their underground training area, Hachi is seen carrying Zangetsu down with him. Shinji then tells Hachi to put up a barrier down there too. Hachi is noticeably confused to which Shinji quips don't act dumb as there is nothing cute about an old man saying Ehhhh. Shinji also has him bind his legs and arms to which Hachi uses Bakudō #75. "Gochūtekkan".Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5-8 Hachi is noticeably concerned about having to fight a Hollowfied possessed Ichigo, stating that he has to preserve the barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 1 He bears witness to Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 221, page 19 He quickly opens the barrier to let Love out when Hollow Ichigo shows signs of destabilizing.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 6 Later, while Ichigo is training Hachi comments on how Ichigo hasn't really extended the duration as he can barely maintain his mask at all. He then tries to calm down Kensei from getting into a argument with Mashiro. He noticeably becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier. The other Visored are surprised at the possibility and Love questions whether it is a Shinigami. Hachi explains that the "Hachigyou Sougai" he erected was something of his own design that he came up with after becoming a Visored, and that there is no way it can be undone by Shinigami Kidō. He also states it cannot be a Visored as he doubts just being a Visored is enough to allow entry, he then goes on to state that what he finds perplexing is that whoever it is didn't get in by destroying the barrier rather they just slipped through it. Orihime Inoue shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Visored to be the culprit, they are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 8-13 Shortly after Orihime Inoue leaves after having a conversation with Ichigo, Love makes a statement to Hachi, noting that his barriers are perfect and that there is no doubt about that. But he then poses a question to Hachi "How did that Orihime girl find our hideout and once more, how did she even get inside". Hachi states he is not sure but from the impression he got from examining her reiatsu up close it felt that she has barrier abilities similar to his own. He deduces that's how she came about being able to find the warehouse and slip inside but he finds that her being a human with those abilities is a little hard to believe.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 2-3 Hachi then sends Hiyori to get Orihime. When Orihime reaches the warehouse Hachi introduces himself and formally greets her. His curiosity gets the best of him and he almost injures her trying to turn her head with his large hands, so he can get a glimpse of her hair pins. He then deduces that the hair pins are the real form of her power, he notes that they are like a Zanpakutō in a sealed state and that this is truly rare. Hachi then states one of her hair pins is chipped and that he is been curious since their first meeting. Orihime sadly admits she can't fix it, but Hachi simply declares that he can fix it. Hachi erects a barrier and deduces that Tsubaki was broken so that not even a splinter remained and Orihime was unable to fix him, and that's the reason why she was asked to step aside for the upcoming battle. He also mentions that its really strange because from just looking at her reiatsu she should have powers very close to his. He notes that if that was the case she would be able to return Tsubaki to his original form even without a shattered fragment. He then fully restores Tsubaki to which Orihime delightfully thanks him. After fixing Tsubaki he tells her that she will be able to return to battle now, but he to would recommend against it. He states his reasoning being that if her powers are like his then she is not suited for combat, especially when her opponents are the Arrancar. But nonetheless he resolves that if to fight is her wish then that is fine, but he cautions that she has not mastered her abilities but still she can find a way to fight regardless of how she chooses to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 9-17 Hachi is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Visored to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc He is then seen with the rest of the Visored arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Visored if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Hachigen states that there is no one in the Gotei 13 with which he wishes to speak to.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 6 Once the huge Hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth, Hachigen is among the Visored when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 16-19 Hachigen stands ready for battle as the other Visored draw their Zanpakutō and uniquely manifests his inside a rectangular barrier in between his hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-3 Hachigen shows his uniquely powerful Kidō skills in battle by simply snapping his fingers which erects large rectangular barriers around the heads of four Gillian. He then states that everyone is getting too excited and they are not at a festival so they should all quiet down, he then claps his hands together which causes the barriers to cut the four Gillian's heads off of their bodies.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 11-12 After dealing with the Gillians, Hachigen aids Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in their battle against the Espada Baraggan Luisenbarn. Hachigen addresses Suì-Fēng, telling her it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Suì-Fēng acts as if she doesn't know him, to which Hachigen comments that he figured she would say as much, and that he is not surprised that she doesn't think well of the Visored. Baraggan interrupts, stating that it doesn't matter who they are or what powers they have, for everything is equal before him. Baraggan then taunts Hachigen telling him to come to him so he can turn him to bone and destroy him. Hachigen claps his hands together and forms a barrier to ensnare Baraggan. Hachigen states that he has seen what Baraggan can do, being the whole reason he came to fight him. Hachigen tells him all attacks are the same unless they can touch you, and that Baraggan wields a truly fearsome power. Baraggan touches the barrier and it begins to deteriorate, much to Hachigen's surprise. Baraggan then asks if he thought that age could not touch Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 15-19 Baraggan continues explaining how everything dies, including the things that Humans and Shinigami make. Baraggan contends that 'forever' is nothing more than a meaningless word born out of the fear of aging. He then proceeds to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 2-3 Hachigen generates a rectangular plank in between his hands and multiples it into rows in front of him. The constructs connect together into a wall that holds off Baraggan's Respira. Baraggan states that he already has said that it will rot, as the Respira begins to chisel away at the integrity of the wall. Hachigen begins recite the incantation, to which Baraggan comments on how clever Hachigen is, since an incantation said after a spell can strengthen it. But he also warns that he is too late. Hachigen puts his hands up in front of him saying the spell name, causing large beams to build up in front of him, creating a very thick and large wall many stories high to separate him and Baraggan further.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 5-9 Hachigen then calls out to Suì-Fēng, asking her for her help as he needs her Bankai. Suì-Fēng apprehensively comments on how the Visored even knows about her Bankai. Hachigen pleads with her that he knows she doesn't want to work with them because of their connection to Urahara, but he reminds her that this is not the time for grudges. Suì-Fēng continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachigen relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile Baraggan is losing patience and proceeds to try to destroy the wall before he notices something behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 10-12 Hachigen continues to create more barriers starting with "Koko No Jomon", a pinwheel shape barrier on Baraggan's right; "Kigai No Jomon", a prism shaped barrier made of a multitude of smaller prism shapes on his left and finally "Hoyoku No Jomon", a large post with what is similar to wings fanned out forward eclipsing all other constructs. Hachigen calls out the spell name "Shiju No Saimon", causing the spell to fully take effect as "Kigai No Jomon" becomes similar to an umbrella as a large box shaped barrier connects all other constructs Hachigen has previously made and entraps Baraggan completely. Baraggan laughs at Hachigen's attempts as ridiculous to think he can be sealed in this, laughing at the idea of trying to buy time against one who controls aging. Baraggan acquits it to being similar to spitting on the face of god.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 13-16 Hachigen simply states the barrier is not to seal him; he goes on to explain that Baraggan used his aging on Suì-Fēng's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachigen then deduces that if Baraggan is in a place where he can't escape the explosion and the explosion is too close to him, then his powers won't be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of barrier partially opens as Suì-Fēng sticks Jakuhō Raikōben in and asks Hachigen to promise her again that tomorrow, he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachigen promises and Suì-Fēng smiles as she fires her Bankai, causing the barrier to seriously rupture and crack.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 16-19 After the attack, Suì-Fēng is left greatly exhausted, causing her to fall out of the air which prompts her lieutenant to go to her aid. Hachigen remarks at how surprised he is that she cracked the "Gates of the Four Beasts", going further to note how unbelievable her power is. He then snaps his fingers causing the Barrier to fix itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 1-3 Hachigen then calls down to Ōmaeda to ascertain captain Suì-Fēng's status. Ōmaeda yells that she is not alright and that his inclusion of her in his plans could have killed her. Suì-Fēng stands up and remarks that she can normally only use "Jakuho Raikoben" no more than once every three days and she has just done it twice in one day. She smirks and comments to Hachigen that he'd better pay her back, to which he agrees he will uphold his end of the bargain. Immediately after the exchange, the building that Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda are standing on begins to crumble and fall apart right out from under them. They realize too late that it's the deteriorating powers of Baraggan's Respira.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 4-5 Baraggan screams from beyond the smoke screen that he will never forgive them. Hachigen's eyes widen in surprise stating that it's impossible for him to be alive. Baraggan continues telling them he will not forgive them for injuring him. He finally appears with the left half of his face and his right arm blown off. He tells them they will pay for turning their backs on him. He brings forth more Respira to engulf the area. Hachigen puts up a barrier and dons his Hollow Mask in order to repel the Respira. Baraggan tells him he is clever but asks Hachigen who he thinks he is playing Hollow with. He further says that he should know his place for he is the the Great Emperor, the God of Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 6-10 The Respira breaks through Hachigen's barrier, and Suì-Fēng screams his name as Baraggan laughs. Baraggan goes into a speech about how all are beneath him, as his Respira attacks Hachigen, shattering his Hollow Mask. As he continues to speak Hachigen's right arm is enveloped in Baraggan's Respira causing it to begin deteriorating. Hachigen covers what is left of his arm with a barrier, causing Baraggan to pause and question what Hachigen has done to his right arm. Hachigen then points at Baraggan to which the Espada asks what he is doing. Hachigen plainly states that he gave it to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 11-15 Baraggan's chest glows to which he asks what is happening. Hachigen explains that Baraggan stated that only his power is absolute. As the barrier placed in Baraggan's stomach is revealed, it begins to dissipate unsealing Hachigen's deteriorating right arm that was held inside it, causing Baraggan to deteriorate at an extremely fast rate. Baraggan realizes too late that Hachigen cut off his arm inside a barrier and transferred it to his stomach. Hachigen continues stating that if Baraggan's power is truly absolute, then even he can't stand against it. Hachigen notes that it was only a guess, but he is glad he wasn't wrong. Baraggan becomes irritated at this. Hachigen continues stating that in Soul Society, there are no gods other than the Shinigami, the gods of death. Thus, anyone that isn't a Shinigami can never understand the seriousness of his words. He asks that Baraggan forgive them for their lack of belief, sarcastically calling him the "God of Hueco Mundo" as Baraggan disintegrates due to his own power.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 16-19 Hachigen remarks that he thought it was strange, because everything that Baraggan touches grows old and rots, yet his own bones did not. He then states a theory about how Baraggan must have had some other power that kept his power away from him. When Hachigen sent his own power inside of him, that power was negated. Hachigen details that he was right as in the end Baraggan was just another small life fearing death and trying to keep age at bay.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 17-18 Hachigen is seen looking on helplessly as Hiyori is dying, unable to help her as it seems he needs both hands to activate his healing powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 16 Hachigen then agrees to take Hiyori and do what he can when Shinji decides to go fight Aizen. Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 12-13 While he is doing his best to help Hiyori, Unohana comes back from Hueco Mundo and goes over to assist Hachigen. Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 9 Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: As the former Lieutenant of the Kidō corps, Hachigen is a powerful Kidō master. He has shown his mastery particularly in Binding spells up to #99. fully controlling it without an incantation though it seems to tire him out when he exerts such high level spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 14-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -100, page 8-10 Swordsmanship Specialist: While a pacifist at heart and preferring Kidō as his primary combat style, Hachi does indeed engage in sword combat when the moment arises. Being a former Lieutenant in a formalized military, he was trained in swordsmanship though has not shown any skill in it as yet. Lisa has pointed out during their sparring match with Ichigo's body, placing him in a position to engage in sword combat is akin to not actually fighting. Hachi is also noticeably uncomfortable at the prospect of having to engage in sword play.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 1 Shunpo: While possessing the ability to use flash steps, unfortunately, Hachi is not as fast as the other Visored. He becomes noticeably winded trying to keep up with them.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 15 Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Visored, Hachi possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Highly Intellectual Observant: Hachi has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō has a broad blade and a square shaped hilt. Hachigen has demonstrated that he can summon it via Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 2-3 *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His mask was first seen as a plain one with goggle eyes, though it was not fully formed yet. It was later fully revealed when the Visored came to fight Aizen. It strongly resembles a traditional Balinese demon mask, with tusks and protrusions from the top. A row of feather-like spikes also stick out from the top of the mask, similar to a Native American headdress.Bleach manga; Chapter 365; Page 18-19. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing his mask, Hachi's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his Kidō abilities. with one of his barrier spells]] :Unique Kidō: After being exiled from Soul Society, Hachigen refined his Kidō skills further to create new spells including alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. He is frequently tasked with creating various barriers and binding spells that not only conceal, but are capable of hiding reiatsu. One example of these hybrid spells he has invented is "Hachigyō Sōgai". His barriers are unique and original, of his own design and cannot be dispelled by Shinigami Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 2 & 11 By his own admission, his new powers are very similar to those of Orihime Inoue's and he likes her company because of this. He is also highly skilled in a form of Kidō-based healing that he calls "time-space regression", reminiscent of Orihime's healing ability "Sōten Kisshun", he used this skill to restore the completely destroyed Tsubaki, where even Orihime had failed.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 13-14 He is also capable of using barriers as offensive weapons to devastating effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 11-12One example of this is the ability to transfer an object directly into matter using a barrier as a catalyst. In his battle with Baraggan, Hachigen stopped the decay of his right arm with his barrier and transferred it into the Espada's stomach.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 14-17Although his power has great destructive potential, Hachigen maintains that his abilities are not meant for combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 15 Trivia *Hachigen is the only Visored to have killed an opponent during the Fake Karakura arc, that opponent being Barragan Luisenbarn. Tia Harribel was killed by Sosuke Aizen, meaning Lisa Yadomaru nor Hiyori Sarugaki never killed anyone. Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback were both killed by Shunsui Kyōraku, meaning Love Aikawa nor Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi killed anyone. Shinji Hirako was yet to kill an opponent, and Mashiro Kuna and Kensei Muguruma were yet to kill anyone. The only time they killed was against the Menos Grande. Quotes *(To Menos before killing them) "Now, now, I think we're all getting a bit overexcited. This is not a festival, you know. So let's all quiet down."Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 11 *"You don't need a special reason ... for two groups of strangers to join forces."Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 9 *(As Baraggan's body disintegrates) "In Soul Society, there is no being with "God" in it's name other than the Shinigami. That is why we cannot understand the significance of your words... Please forgive our impiety, oh God of Hueco Mundo."Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 18-19 *''What’s important is not “how it should be," but rather “how you want it to be."''Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 17 References Titles Navigation de:Hachigen Ushōda es:Hachigen Ushōda fr:Hachigen Ushōda Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male Category:Visored